Toothy's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Toothy and every other character in Happy Tree Friends. Overview Being one of the four primary characters, Toothy has interacted with every other character in the series, even with Truffles. Toothy has been known to act friendly towards everyone he meets, even more so than other characters. Relationships Cuddles Toothy and Cuddles are best friends, as shown in various episodes. The things they did together include teasing zoo animals in From A to Zoo, dressing in costumes in Autopsy Turvy, and throwing snowballs in Strain Kringle. A particular sign of their friendship stands out in Blast from the Past as Cuddles consoles an injured Toothy. Even at the one time they weren't in good terms, they came to forgive each other in the end. Smallertail.png|Cuddles and Toothy at the zoo. StrainKringle.png|Toothy makes snowballs while Cuddles searches for a victim. STV1E13.3 Best Friends in costumes.png|Cuddles and Toothy playing dress-up. S4E8 Precrash.png|Their one moment of rivalry... S4E8 Camp Best friends.png|...followed by forgiveness. Giggles Giggles is also one of Toothy's friends. In Blast from the Past, she and Cuddles consoled Toothy after he broke his arm in the playground. Toothy was happy to see Giggles being put down by Splendid in Better Off Bread. He was also mad at Splendid for hurting Giggles in See What Develops. Cuddles is often seen with them, which would make sense considering he is their friend and also Giggles' main love interest. In Cold Hearted, Toothy keeps throwing snowballs at Giggles, despite the pain this causes her. Noplayground.png|Giggles and Toothy. SFKY_3.PNG|Giggles and Toothy on a merry-go-round. BoffB39.png|Neither of them are disturbed by Giggles' face. AIT_Sabertooth_toothy.png|Toothy with a picture of his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend. Lumpy For the most part, Lumpy and Toothy are friends. Toothy idolizes Lumpy in Wipe Out!, and he's been with Lumpy in numerous occasions with other characters, mostly Giggles and Cuddles. However, there are moments where their friendship is tested, such as We're Scrooged!, in which Lumpy deliberately kills Toothy before selling his body parts as toys for profit. He also captured Toothy (along with several other characters) and cracked his head like an egg in Dunce Upon a Time. Toothy through a snowball at Lumpy in Strain Kringle when he was minding his own business. lumpytoothy.png|Lumpy with Toothy. S3E3 Oops.png|Lumpy letting Toothy fall to his doom. Brainyolk.png|Lumpy cracks open Toothy's head. Petunia Petunia and Toothy are most likely friends. Their main interaction involved them building a snowman together in From Hero to Eternity. They both were playing together in Hide and Seek, alongside Flaky and Flippy. They have also been on trips together on several occasions, including Happy Trails Pt. 1, From A to Zoo, Take a Hike, and Camp Pokeneyeout. STV1E1.2 61.PNG|Petunia and Toothy building a snowman. TV Intro 3.png|Petunia and Toothy in the TV series intro. Capture2.PNG|Petunia and Toothy enjoy driving bumper cars. Handy Toothy and Handy seem to be in decent terms, as they have interacted a few times. These instances are in Class Act, in which Handy listens to Toothy's singing and seems to be awed by it, and in Breaking Wind, in which Handy accidentally kills Toothy with his truck due to having died while driving. In Remains to be Seen they go out together for candies with other friends. S3E20 Toothyhit.png|The beavers of the show. RS3.png|Handy and Toothy RS37 Undead Characters.png|Toothy and Handy as zombies. Nutty Nutty and Toothy are usually friends, going on various trips together and acting in a school play. Their biggest interaction together is in Nuttin' but the Tooth. Toothy acts as Nutty's dentist and ends up tearing out his jaw trying to remove one rotten tooth. However, like many characters, he has been a victim of Nutty's candy addiction. This is demonstrated in Chew Said a Mouthful as Nutty kidnaps Toothy in the midst of a surgery and kills him in pursuit of a jawbreaker. NBTT_4.PNG|Toothy is about to help Nutty with his dental problem. Beavernapped.png|Nutty kidnaps Toothy. Sniffles Similar to Cuddles, Sniffles can be considered as one of Toothy's closest friends. They appear together in moments such as Ski Kringle, Ipso Fatso, A Sight for Sore Eyes, and Camp Pokeneyeout. They are usually seen with Cuddles; Toothy possibly being the glue who holds the trio together. Kringle Frosty.jpg|Sniffles and Toothy building a snowman. Sight 50.jpg|Toothy at Sniffles' house. S4E8 Thesetwo.png|A laugh shared between two friends. Pop and Cub Toothy seems to be in good terms with Pop and Cub, but he has better interactions with Pop. His main interaction with them occurred in Read 'em and Weep, where Pop and Cub attended Toothy's yard sale and bought one of his books. Toothy was also suppose to eat Christmas dinner with Cub in Kringle Feast. Also as Pop as Cub went to Toothy's act in Class Act and then they enjoyed Toothy's singing. However, Cub killed Toothy in Cubtron Z, though it was not his intention to kill him. S3E1 Book sale.png|Toothy awaits his first customers. S3E1 Yay books.png|Pop and Cub walk up to Toothy's book sale. Singing around the fire.PNG|You can see Pop enjoying Toothy's singing along with Petunia. Imagegas.jpg|Cub, Giggles and Toothy. Flaky Toothy and Flaky are friends. They have been on trips in several episodes, acted in a school play in Class Act, celebrated Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal, attended a cruise in Snow Place to Go, and played along with Petunia and Flippy in Hide and Seek. Coconutdrink2.png|Toothy and Flaky. HaS 1.PNG|This can't end well. The Mole Toothy and The Mole worked as firefighters together in Who's to Flame?. They both also celebrated Flippy's birthday in Party Animal and were both seen at another birthday party in I Get a Trick Out of You. Toothy was annoyed with having to wait for The Mole to order his meat in A Change of Heart. In Spare Tire, Toothy was understandably horrified after The Mole drove through his house. Disco Bear Toothy and Disco Bear rarely interact, but when they do, they both appear to get along. In Who's to Flame?, Toothy and Disco Bear were seen as co-workers in a fire brigade. In Cubtron Z, Toothy and Disco Bear can be seen together along with Mime. Russell Toothy is friends with Russell, as they played baseball in Can't Stop Coffin, went trick-or-treating together in Remains to be Seen, and they went on a cruise together in Snow Place to Go. Lifty and Shifty Lifty and Shifty have taken advantage of Toothy once in Junk in the Trunk. He simply acted puzzled after Shifty tapped his shoulder, not suspecting they would steal his pet tortoise. They also appeared at a dinner party together sitting opposite each other in Kringle Feast and went trick-or-treating with them in Remains to be Seen, implying somewhat of a friendship STV1E12.3 Two thieves.png|Toothy caught in one of Lifty and Shifty's thefts. Toothy and cuddles.jpg|Toothy, Lifty, Shifty, and Cuddles. Mime Toothy and Mime can be considered friends despite rarely meeting each other. Toothy gets along very well with Mime. In Mime and Mime Again Mime visits Toothy in the hospital when he is injured and tries to entertain him with tricks, they both work together in Mime to Five, and in A Change of Heart they are both seen waiting in line together. They also went to see a movie together in YouTube Copyright School, along with Sniffles. They are both present at Flippy's birthday party in Party Animal. Toothy's canon about to get hit by Mime.png|Mime and Toothy as co-workers in the circus. Mime and Mime Again.jpg|Mime entertains a bandaged Toothy. Cro-Marmot Toothy is shown to be friends with Cro-Marmot in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) and Can't Stop Coffin. Flippy/Fliqpy Toothy is shown to be friends with Flippy in Hide and Seek and Party Animal. He, like everyone else, has been an unfortunate victim to his alternate persona Fliqpy. Cake for you Toothy.PNG|Flippy and Toothy having cake. HaS 22.PNG|Toothy has the honor of being Fliqpy's first victim (in both the Internet and TV series). Splendid Toothy appears to be a big fan of Splendid, from dressing up like the superhero in Remains to be Seen to attending his speech in Wrath of Con. He most likely started being a fan after the events of Better Off Bread, where he was awed by Splendid blowing up a meteorite. The only exception would be in See What Develops, where Toothy gets mad at Splendid for mistakenly beating up Giggles. BoffB40.png|Toothy marvels at Splendid. S2E22 The Promo picture.jpg|Toothy wearing a Splendid costume. Madtoothy.png|Toothy gets mad at Splendid. Lammy Despite Lammy and Toothy haven't been seen interacting in the series, they can be seen together in a roller coaster in one of the wallpaper promos, where they seem to be friends. You can also see them together along with Pop and Cub in the Spare Tire pop-up having fun. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Lammy and Toothy in a roller coaster. Screenshot 2017-04-23 at 8.21.44 PM.png|Lammy, Pop, Cub and Toothy. Truffles While Toothy has never been seen interacting with Truffles, he has a picture of him in his locker in An Inconvenient Tooth. The picture sits next to picture with Cuddles and Giggles. Considering how Toothy is best friends with both Cuddles and Giggles, it is possible that Toothy and Truffles are good friends as well. Trivia *Toothy, Giggles and Lumpy are the only characters to have interacted with every single main character in the series. *Toothy, Pop, Lumpy and Fliqpy are the only characters to have interacted with Truffles. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe